1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-skin tumor promoting composition based on a herbal extract, which is used as an anti-skin tumor functional substance chiefly active against expression of the genetic material involved in carcinogenesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional anti-tumor agents are invariably intended to resolve the outcome of an oncogenic process, namely killing tumor cells. Accordingly, different antitumor agents are required according to different sites and stages of tumor, thus lacking in universality. On the thought that inhibiting the transformation of normal cells into tumor cells is more reasonable than killing tumor cells, the inventors of the present invention focused attention on the process of oncogenesis which, unless arrested, would lead to the ultimate neoplastic form. Thus, it is well known that a normal cell experiences the two different stages of initiation and promotion before it is established as a genuine tumor cell. Of these stages, the initiation stage is governed by factors varying with different hosts but the promotion stage follows a comparatively uniform course. Therefore, it is more universal, as a mode of approach, to suppress this process of promotion. This means that should we be able to provide an effective anti-skin tumor promotor drug, the medical profession should be better and greatly rewarded.